Too hurt
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: When now teenagers Skye and bobbie when chosen after there hydra brainwashing simular to James Barnes to help him find himself new troubles and healing arise but can the three of them pull trough and break the hold the past has on them. Sequel to too young.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy it. Please read my story too young to give some context to the characters Skye and bobbie. Please review.**

Chapter one:

I had never been to the avengers facility before. I walked into the one that was built to have all of the avengers and related people. It was more of a village that just a building. Skye was next to me as we headed to the reception. A young girl I knew was sitting there.

"Hey Darcy, I'm here on my job. You should have heard me and Skye were coming. Where is Barnes at the moment." I asked as we walked up. Darcy had often come to the school were I was taught. We got on quite well. Our shared interest in science and various other things helped. She was an intern and I was just a low level agent at the moment but when your adopted father is head of shield you know that you can get up there quick.

"He is in the main lounge. I think you will find cap there too. Natasha might visit at some point as her and Barnes. Get along quiet well." She said with a smirk. Me and Skye expressed our thanks as we headed to the main lounge. We had been given a map on our electronic devices. We soon found the lounge. As known we entered to see Barnes and captain Rodgers in the room.

"Sargent Barnes, captain Rodgers I am agent bobbie morse and this is Skye my assistant. We are her to help Sargent Barnes with his experiences." I said, there seemed to be a surprise in the air. Probably our age. At eighteen I was an adult and Skye was fourteen but we probably had to deal with more than most adults. Being mind washed by hydra at a very young age and running away to find shield. Having to stop hydra and then Skye getting forced powers. Since then there has been many other near death experience.

"May we speak in private to start our session Barnes." I said as cap left the room with a reassuring pat on Barnes shoulder. We entered a side room and sat down in the sofas.

"Please call be bobbie. I bet your wondering why we were chosen?" I asked. Barnes nodded before quietly asking me to call him Bucky. He asked me why I was the best person.

I told him our story. The whole of it. Well it was shortened to save time with some details left out. He listened to every word. I could see the sunrise on his face. I met him before with hydra. He trained a few of the girls including me, Skye and a few others. This was after Natasha and the red room.

"I remember you all, you were young. I'm sorry." He whispered. I could see the pain in his face. Skye and I told him it wasn't his fault. This was going to be hard. Eventually we asked to here his story. He told us an outline. It's a start. The three of us talked for around an hour before we were interrupted.

"Hey guys, food is ready, if you want. Oh hey Bob and Skye, heard your staying around" Natasha said. We got up to leave but Bucky didn't.

"It's a good idea to come, it'll help. You can leave when ever you want. Just try please." I said. He thought but reluctantly get up and followed us out. In the dining room everyone was waiting to eat. We entered and sat down. Soon we were talking. I noticed Bucky wasn't talking so started a conversation. He left quickly after dinner and Steve followed. This was okay as this was the first time he came to a group meal.

That night we went into our different rooms. I took out my phone and I updated Phil. I soon headed to bed realised how much more damaged Bucky was. It made sense at it was 70 years. I would try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review the story. If you don't understand the endings significance please read the last few chapters of too young.**

Chapter 2:

The next day I walked to the lounge area with Skye. We desided that morning to get Steve and Natasha embolden in some parts of today as they got on with Bucky most. Bucky with his messy long hair and hurt eyes was sitting there waiting for us.

"Hey, the others are joining in about half an hour. We are going to watch a movie and play some games. Let's go choose unless there is something you want to talk about first." I said. He seemed to be thinking about whether to ask or talk about something before his spoke out in little more than a whisper.

"Do you remember everyone you killed and everything you did? Does it still haunt you?" He asked. I looked down for a second. The truth is I did. Every single person or scream. That's the trouble of getting back your memory, you get back all of it b cause you have to try so hard to get it back in the first place.

"Yes, both of us but we have each other to talk to when the nightmares come. You have us. Steve and Natasha as well as most of the avengers. I heard they all have nightmares. Your not alone and the deaths aren't your fault. You are not the winter solider but Bucky Barnes." Skye spoke before I could say a word. It's true and it did hit me harder than her. I was older and I did so most of the killings.

"Let's choose a movie but I don't have a clue what to chose. I have been kept from the world for 70 years." Bucky said as he got up. We ended up watching Indiana Jones which please Skye as it was one of her favourite film series. We all got the Blankets and food and sat down. Me and Skye were at one end. Bucky and steve where the other with Natasha in the middle. Half way through the movie Bucky just walked out.

"Steve I think you should go. You've known him longer." I said. Sometimes what you need more than anything is an old friend more than a new. For instance for me and Skye mostly goes to Fitz or Simmons for advice and i go to either Peter or may but sometimes we need each other or one of the other boys most.

We desided to have a break anyway so they didn't miss any of the film. I went into the kitchen to get more food because two super soldiers and two teens eat a lot of food. Through the thin door leading to a small room I could hear Bucky and Steve talking.

"There just kids, yet they have the same problems as me, what am I supposed to do and how can I help Stevie." Wait what. I tried to leave them in price as quick as possible but couldn't help but listen.

"I know Buck. I think the best thing is to let them help you. There not like normal kids. They have been through so much already. Talking about it is helping all of you trust me." I have hardly know them a day and they were talking about us like they knew us completely. I walked back to the move and sat down with Skye again thinking. A few minutes later Bucky and Steve walked in and the movie started again.

A few hours later we went to dinner again. This was to become a usual thing for Bucky and us hopefully. This time there was a new person in the room. He turned around and I recognised his face instantly. I knew his family moved to the USA a year ago and he had gotten into fights a lot but really. Being part of the avengers.

I looked over and our eyes locked before we both nodded to a room. We walked in a few seconds after each other.

"Why are you here? How?" We both spoke at the same time. I remembered when we first met. I was pretending to be a police officers daughter as even with his sister being blue now he couldn't know about shield. I hated lying to him like that and for the years that followed. I felt a mix of relaxation and anger at the same time. The fact there was another side that I didn't know but also that I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"You can explain first, Peter." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please review and follow. enjoy**

Chapter 3:

"Fine, i need to show you something then." Peter said as we went back out the room and into the suits room. I noticed mine next to Skye's as we were to also go on missions as it was known that one of the reasons we were created was to stop the winter solider if necessary. We stopped in front of a red suit with a blue spider on the front. The spider-man suit.

"This is my suit. I am spider man. I was bitten by a radioactive spider almost a year ago now." He explained. He went into a few more details up to civil war. I started my story of escaping hydra and ended at coming here to help Bucky.

"I knew you had done some bad stuff as hydra but I didn't know you became shield. Until the avengers I didn't even know shield existed. I hardly go on missions with them." We walked back to the main room together where every limited people were left. I left Peter and headed over to Natasha. Apparently Bucky had gone to a side room with Skye and Steve. Headed over and knocked on the door. I went in and sat next to Skye.

Seconds later the window crashed behind us. Skye was pulled out from next to me and I soon followed. I looked back to see ward and another I didn't know was pulling Skye and me back. Suddenly Bucky and Steve were running at us. Bucky was grabbed too and dragged. Steve was hit and pushed back before he carried on running. We were soon dragged into a cage and it went black.

"Skye, Bucky you there." I said as I felt my way round the edge of the cage. A shout came back but was very faint. We were all separated.

Suddenly the blackness stopped as I was pulled into a table. I could see the others in similar rooms. Needles and devices surrounded me. The man came over and started to speak.

"Who shall we mind wash first." He said with a evil gleam in his eye and a horrible grin. All I could think was one word. No.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review this story if you do it means a lot to me.**

Chapter 4:

Suddenly there was three voices all screaming.

"No, me not them." It was strange to think that two teenage girls and a man who had being a forced assassin for 70 years would all be screaming the same thing. Sudd lay I was pushed forward.

"Fine then I will have to do all of you at the same time." Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine as a crash came from the glass. I looked over and realised. If we had some sort of proof of this life...

I crashed through the glass to grab Skye's hand as Bucky does the same the other side we all sat there before the screams came. We started shouting the names of the people we care about. Peter. Skye. Hunter. Mac. Fitz. Simmons. Coulson. May. Bucky. Steve. Darcy. Natasha. Clint. On and on for ages and ages. Suddenly it stopped. We fell apart and were taken away. It seemed to fly passed like a puff of smoke. I got into the cage and looked at my card again. A message came up from Peter. I called him.

"Shh. I don't have much time. Have the others told you." It was a face call so he nodded in agreement." Please tell them we may not be able to hold up much longer, come get us please. Don't come alone what ever you do. Just please help us." I saw Natasha in the background before I was forced to end the chat. I hid the card away before crashing on the floor. Hours seemed to pass in a haze of memories and fear. A noise broke the silence that was piecing me. I was brought into the room and it all started again.

Hours turned into days. All the same. Until one day a crash came from the room near us. I started calling out for help. I heard the faint cries of Skye and Bucky in the distance. Was it them or where we just hearing thing? Suddenly a burst of light so bright I thought I was being blinded came through and I was being father away by a guard. Suddenly the three of us where trapped in a circle of guards with guns to our heads.

Fear fell through my heart as the look of the gun sent shivers down my spine. I saw the faint outline of a shield and a group of people. Suddenly they split up to look around. A few of them had guns and one had a bow and arrow. I hoped they were them. Maybe they had finally come.

"HEL..." I tried to scream before my mouth was covered by a guard. He whispered that if I screamed again I would be killed. Suddenly bullets and arrows and various other weapons were firing in all directions. I was pulled up against a wall by Bucky. I held on to Skye as we were being protected by the fight outside. The three of us only just able to stand let alone fight. We had been given just enough water to keep us alive and a hardly a spoonful of food.

"Get them out of here now." A voice I never thought i would hear again spoke. A group of people responded to Phil's order and i was soon being half carried out by Peter and Natasha. I vaguely remember making it to a bed as I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated. I don't really have an exuse. I hope you like this chapter. Please review it really means a lot.**

Chapter 5:

I woke with a start in a small white room. I looked around in fear before seeing Peter. Had they got him too. I noticed he wasn't tied back and northern was I. Still it was like a cage. I tried to get up to figure it all out but I was stopped by a voice.

"Hey, Bobbi. Calm down. Your back at the avengers base. Your safe now." His words calmed me a little but I still wanted to get out of here. I remembered being taken out of the place I was being kept but i lost view of the others. Were they okay? What happened? I tried to speak but barely got out a whisper.

"Skye... Bucky. Are they?" Was all I could get out. I felt so weak. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. Peter gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as he spoke.

"There fine. We got you all out. We were so worried about you guys!" He said. I remember the call I made to the group. A call of need. Why had I done that? All I did was worry people.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry." I stuttered out. Before Peter could say another word Jemma burst in with Phil just after.

"You scared us so much, I'm so glad your okay. It was so evil of them." Jemma said quickly. I smiled. That was one thing I always missed when I was away. I sighed as I tried to sit up. The others helped me a lot.

"I need to see Skye and Bucky." I said. I needed to speak with them. After all we have been through over the last few days. I was told soon but we were all weak. I hated being in that room over the next few days. Peter visited almost everyday and the others visited often.

Two days later I was let out. I could now see Skye and Bucky as they were both let out that day. We were all set back and decided not to go to the main meal on the first night. We sat in a side room and ate in silence. Thinking. We put quiet music in the background to stop the silence that reminded me of the cells. I don't know why this was worse than before. Maybe I understood more, maybe I had more to lose. I don't know. All I know was it did. Then it hit me. I was alone this time. Apart from in the day when we were being mind washed I was always alone in the darkness. Before I had Skye. After the meal we began to talk. Slowly sharing our version of the stories. Slowly realising what had happened. After a few hours we separated. I tried to turn of the light but couldn't.

"Don't be a whimp." I told myself as I flicked the switch. Instantly I grew fearful. Confined. I tried to reach the lights which but couldn't find it. I felt terrified. I could feel tears draining down my face. Started quickly feeling around the wall. Where was it. I was so despite for it all to stop. All the memories and fears. I'm sure I saw something in the darkness. I felt like something was touching my solder as I crashed in a ball on the floor. I felt the wind in my hair but it felt like a hand. I was in large sons now. I tried to get out but couldn't. I couldn't find anything. It was darker than usual. I felt what I thought was a hand and scrapped against something. I saw a shadow again. Outside the door. Coming closer. I screamed.

Suddenly the light was turned on and I felt Bucky wrap around me. I was breathing heavily and in full tears. I sat there in his arms. I tried to choke back the tears but they wouldn't stop.

"It's okay, your safe now." I slowly relaxed again. The tears slowly stopped and I stopped shaking. I was finally able to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn know what would happen. I was just..." I couldn't get the words right. Bucky helped me to my bed and I tried to sleep. I didn't dear turn of the light. Then the nightmare came. I had failed to keep them out. I had become the solider again.

"Kill the spares." The voice spoke. I walked over first to Skye and then Bucky. They were killed right in front of me. Begging. I could do nothing about it. I woke up sweating. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep that night so I walked into the open air. The sky was so bright up there with all the stars. I sat down and just watched. Skye joined me as she couldn't sleep. Then slowly others came. Eventually there was me, Skye, Steve, Bucky and Natasha all watching the stars together, so that none of us were alone with our fears. We stayed until sunrise before we dared get up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Please review. This chapter is really odd but oh well tell me what you think.**

Chapter 6:

The next morning I didn't feel like being social, at all. I went back to my room and didn't come out for the whole morning. I sat there just thinking and writing with my music. After a while I decided I would turn up the music so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts as they scared me. If I wasn't there would have Bucky and Skye been kidnapped?They might have been looking out more or maybe Bucky wouldn't be out at all. I just sat alone, trapped in all my feeling. I wanted it to stop, I had to prove I was an adult now.

"Bobbi, can I come in please." Skye called with a knock on my door. I let out a weak yes as she burst in and I was soon wrapped in her arms. I know that we cope differently, I would usually just stay alone where as Skye would take her mind off things by being social. We just sat and talked through everything, from how we felt to how to move on. By the end of the morning both of us had tears streaming down our faces. I didn't know how I could go on but the teenage girl in my arms told me that I must.

"Fitz and the others are still here, you know. They want to see you when your ready." Skye said softly. I knew I needed to see them, after all they are family. We walked out together and found them in the sofas together. As soon as I entered i smiled a bit. In turn I was given a hug from each member. We sat down as we brought a game of cards and was soon in a heated game.

After the game was over we septa red as me and Skye headed out for a walk just away from the compound. There is a flies there that is used for training along with other things like just wandering. We sat down at the edge of the gate and could see the city of New York in the far distance. I thought of all the people there, living around their day to day life. How many were worried about exams or how they would put there next meal on the table. It was odd to think of that.

These are the people we train for. To help the normal people, when they can't help themselves. Even though that city was full of heroes in all different forms, from the kids who look out for the victims to people who put there life in the line they still sometimes need a hero. Except deep down inside were just as scared as they are.

We sat there until the sun started to set and you couldn't see the city any more.

That night I swept with the light in again for fear of last night again. I was woken again with fears and doubts. I guessed this was just a part in this life that I was pushed onto. A side effect of what happened all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the later posting but I have had a lot of school stuff so but please review this chapter:) thanks for reading.**

Chapter 6:

A call came out from my phone. It was Peter. I go out of bed and answered the call. He seemed to be whispering as I could barely make out the mumbles.

"Hello, Peter? Can you speak up?" I called over the phone. I was worried now, maybe for no reason but what could have been happening? He answered slightly louder this time.

"Bobbi, I don't know where I am, I don't think these people know I have this phone as it is just looks like a price of paper. Listen to what there saying." He loved the position of the phone and I could hear a voice that haunted my memories. Ward. How could it be, the last time i saw him he was an alien and then was blown up but there he was speaking normally again.

"Grant ward. Peter be very careful, we can track the phone if you are careful. We will come find you I promise." By this time I was running out of my room to the main hall. I crashed into Bucky as I tried to explain what was happening.

"It's.. Peter.. Ward...hydra." That was all the words I could get out. I passed on the phone and Bucky was soon explaining everything Peter needed. He grabbed my hand as we ran along to collect the others. It was almost breakfast time so most people were up anyway.

"I have to go, someone is opening he back of the truck speak soon." Peter said before cutting off. Instantly the chaos began as we could track the device but it was the place that worried me. It was the place where Bucky was kept, me and Skye would be taken over for training sometimes to.

A plan to get Peter out as soon as possible was hatched but it was uncertain in many ways. We didn't know what they really want it why they kidnapped Peter or what was to happen to him. I tried to sleep that night but couldn't. I found Skye outside.

"I just got of the phone to Raina, she's so scared about her brother and I didn't know what to say." She said as we began to sit in silence, just thinking. About what would happen and how we were to solve this. It wasn't an odd silence when you have nothing to say but a nice one. We sat until we were called for mission briefing in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but loads of things have been happening and a lot of homework:( here's the next chapter. Please review and follow. Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 7:

"Plan of action is simple. Bobbie and Bucky try to find Peter and get him out, back up will be available if needed, you guys need to come in here after the first struck in here." Steve said as he pointed to the map. The rest of the briefing was a blur. I knew Bucky had taken it all in and would just stick by him. Skye was to stay behind where she does best, with computers. I knew the real reason was she was young to the group but neither her or me minded.

Quickly we headed to get suited up. I grabbed my suit before heading into the changing rooms. I had one last look at the empty room apart from the red and blue suit. I sighed as I went away worrying about Peter and what was happening to him. Before I knew it we were all on the plane heading for the attack.

I sat down with Bucky got strapped in for the flight. May had taught me how to fly a plane in the years that passed. Despite usually being at the front of the plane I didn't mind being at the back with the rest. Most of the flight was in silent thought, Peter was the kind of person that everyone go on with. Each person here was likely to have some fond memories.

A few minutes before we arrived we all put in our coms and make sure they worked. Skye was on the other end with Fitz and Simmons whilst may was here with us. She was to come with me and Bucky as she joined last minute. Hunter and Mac was staying at shield to help run it with Coulson. Despite the situation it felt good to have fitzsimmons and Skye in our ear but with the three of them being scientists (or scientists in the making in) a lot of there talk was what me, hunter and Mac called scientific gibberish.

Soon we landed. The first party headed out and the fight began immediately. Me, Bucky and May quickly headed through to explore the area. There was a team in front of us whose mission was to clear the way. On the map there was three spaces that Peter was most likely to be kept where we would check out first.

We turned a corridor and entered a small hall. Me and Bucky instantly new it. This was the place where the new recruits were tested after a months training, they were tested against none other than the winter solider. I remember my first test. Me, Skye, Mac and hunter had been put together as a team by this point. The room was different then with a set up meant to be like a mission. There was a set of computers in the middle where Skye would end up sitting. Mac would create bombs around the edge that go off if he presses the button while I stood guard over Skye and hunter looked after the doors. The winter solider came and quickly took out hunter but was hit by the bombs. This was only a simulation so it didn't harm him but made the suit react like he had a broken arm. Soon he came to me and I ended up taking him out with the help of hunter who at this point was back on his feet.

"He's not here, let's move on." May said as me and Bucky both got a glimpse that showed we were thinking about the same thing. We exited that room and headed towards the second place.

This time I knew it would be harder to stop the memories, for both of us. This room was the room where we would train. Bucky would not be in the winter solider mode at this point. Natasha would say it was similar to the red room which wasn't completely accurate but did make a neutral understanding. The first memory was a time after the training were all the kids were around Bucky. We all sat and talked about not normal things. For example how to kill and stories of how the winter solider had succeeded in the missions. He had nicknames for all of us. At the same time we both whispered my one.

"Bean-e-boo." It was odd name but all of them were. Skye was snf (small not fluffy), Mac was maconator 2000 and hunter was hnt (hint not taken). I smiled quickly before more memories came. Not all good.

"Guys we need to go." I could tell from Mays voice that this time it took longer for us to snap out of it. We were worried about what the last room would be but all I could think about was seeing Peter. He was lying on the floor in one of the cages we used to sleep in. We ran over and I called his name.

"Peter, peter its bobbi." I called as Bucky pulled open the cage metal which was a lot easier than before. I quickly grabbed Peter before trying to leave the room but both me and Bucky stopped at the door. This was the room where all the really bad stuff happened. I heard a voice in my eye that brought it back even more. Skye's. It wasn't until fitzsimmons had started to talk along with may the I snapped out of it. Bucky only snapped out of it a fraction of a second later. We were moving back this time to the jet.

We carried Peter between us as the battle was still going on around. The others all new we had Peter. Quickly we got him back to the plane as I sat down in relief. A few minutes later the rest of the group returned and also slumped down in tiredness. I decided to join may in the flight front as we headed back to base.

Suddenly bullets were flying and hit may. Instantly the plane grew out of control. I began trying to fly the plane as Bucky quickly came over to help. The others got may out as I tried to control the Plane but we were crashing fast.

"Can you fly this thing?" Bucky asked as he sat down to help. I nodded but one of the buttons was breaking. Time to improvise and hope for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**here's the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while but school work had been getting in the way. Please review this chapter with what you think. Those reviews, no matter how short, keep me writing.**

Chapter 8:

"Skye, reroute the engine to auto pilot, fast." I called through the coms. By this time clint was next to be, being able to fly a plane himself. I could see the ground getting closer and closer.

"Skye!" I called again. We were almost at the forest now, I started calling the others to brace for impact. Hydra was still firing at us, but now we were firing back it was all we could do.

"Skye, now!" I called. The trees were barely inches bellow is now.

"Saying her name won't make her work faster." Jemma replied, very helpfully. It was all I could do. Almost seconds later Skye replied.

"Go!" She called. I pulled up the lever just as we entered the trees. Clint was firing on the three hydra planes but it was doing little damage.

"Or maybe it does." Jemma replied as we were trying to get away, I was calling for back up now. We couldn't do it alone. Skye was trying to hack the systems of the planes but nothing seemed to be working.

"Bobbi, we will be with you in five minutes, hang on." Coulson said as we continued to have heavy fire. Thoughts of escape tangled through my mind in a mess. Only one thing had a chance of working.

"Hold on everyone, in heading to the trees." I called seconds before dropping down into the trees. Less bullets were hitting us now but I could hardly move through the forest and we were blind due to damage to the sensors.

"Coulson, where are you?" I called over the coms, a reply came saying they were in battle now. Suddenly the bleeps on the two heart monitors grew faster. I whipped around to see the doctors trying to contain and help Peter. I couldn't take my eyes of him while whisper under my breath.

"No, Peter, please." I cried. Nothing mattered but my best friend in that moment. Bucky grand me out of the seat and I barely registered clint taking over control. My eyes were blurry through the tears as we moved back again. I collapsed to the floor with Bucky by my side. In that moment then I was no longer a shield agent but a teenager again. In my heart I knew I grew up to fast but I had to. Natasha was also with me, she was someone I got on we'll with, mostly over similar bringing up.

All I did for the rest of the journey was stare at he doctors trying to figure out what was wrong, no bullet wounds or other injuries were seen apart from a small needle whole in his arm. It was obvious to the doctors what was going on.

We got back to the base and both him and may were wheeled away. Suddenly Skye, also in tears, engulfed me in a hug. We walked up to the watching bay to watch what was going on. Neither of us left for almost three days until Peter was taken out again. At that moment we walked carefully back to the main room and ate a meal before falling instantly asleep on the sofa.

I woke up the next morning in the same clothes in my bed with piece of paper to the side of me. I opened it up to see a message from Bucky. I smiled before getting up to find where Peter was. I found Skye with messy hair in the phone to Raina who she had told about her being shield soon after we found out she knew about her brother.

"Morning Skye, I'm going to find out where Peter is, coming?" I said as I waited in the door way for an answer. Skye just looked up and put the phone to the side before saying.

"I'll see him with Raina later, she's on her way now. Good luck!" She said as I left the room. I bumped into Darcy who was looking busy with files.

"Hey darc, do you know what room Peter is in and if there allowing visitors?" I asked, she smiled and gave me a quick hug before answering my question.

"He's in room seven and they are letting in a small amount of visitors, I don't think anyone is in there at the minute." She said before heading off, being an intern at the avengers base was a hard job, so I let her go as I headed to the room.

The doctors let me in and I saw that Natasha was there already. I walked over and took a seat the other side. Natasha looked up at me and spoke quietly.

"Hey Bobbi, I wondered when you would turn up, he's still out for it but the doctors say he will wake up soon." I looked up from Peter as I nodded. I couldn't speak for a few minutes and Natasha respected that.

"Nat, was this my fault, If I hadn't come then hydra might not have chosen Peter but more likely one of the others that would effect Bucky more? I can't help but blame it on myself." I said. Natasha was one of the few people I was open with. The only others where Skye and Bucky and a sometimes clint. I knew she only really was open with clint, me and nick fury who only me, Coulson, Steve, Natasha and a few others new was alive. She looked up at me before speaking.

"It's not your fault, if we trace it back further then stark got him into this and then he chose to be a hero so no one is blaming it on you." She spoke quietly and slowly. Peter moved over just as she finished, he was waking up at last. His eyes flickered open as I smiled. He looked over at me and asked questions.

I sat there with Peter for hours, just talking. Natasha had left and Bucky had visited and also left. That afternoon peters family came over to see him. This was what I was worried about, who knew what they would say!

"Hey, bobbi. Can I talk to you outside?" Peters mum said. I gulped as I left the room. She smiled and spoke to me with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you so much for helping my boy. I wanted to say thanks. We heard about you getting the plane save and helping get Peter out. I also heard that he place had a back past for you. I wanted to thank you for getting through it." She said. I was speechless for a few seconds. After all that had happened the last thing I expected was to hear that from his mum. I guess no matter how long your in shield people can still surprise you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but school has been so stressful lately i haven't had time:( here's the next chapter if anyone is reading it. Please review.**

Chapter 10:

Two days later Peter was allowed back to his room. I was walking with him back to the block with Skye and Raina. Raina had been allowed to stay for a few days with us. It was good to see Skye acting more like a normal teenager again with her. The two of them had been forced to grow up quickly but that always seemed to disappear when they were together.

They left to go to there shared room whilst me and Peter carried on to his room. We turned a corner and saw Bucky.

"Hello" I said as we passed by him. He grabbed my arm to stop me moving away. He looked at both me and Peter before speaking.

"You sure you are okay," he said looking at me and then Peter. I knew what he meant. I saw the place I was brought up, where I had loads of bad memories and Peter had to stay there for a few days. He still hadn't said what had happened but I guessed he needed time." You need each other, don't keep it to yourself."

"And I thought I was helping you." I said with a smile as Bucky let go of my arm and we walked on. We turned the corner and got to his room. He opened the door and I waited there before he poked round and invited me in.

"Don't mind the slight mess, I was staying with my mum so i haven't been he for a few days." I walked in to see a small room with red walls and a desk full of inventing equipment. His desk was covered in paper and metal and bed had a notebook and pen on it. There was posters and pictures on the wall. I noticed the one of us when we had gone to Germany. I was on leave at the time, one of the good reasons to be adopted by the head of shield. We sat down on his bed as he spoke.

"Natasha told me about seeing where you were kept, do you want to talk about it?" I stopped for a minute and let my thoughts over take me. I did want to but also was worried, if I showed the whole of my past to him than would he stay be my best friend. I also didn't want to burden him with it, it was too horrible. Peter seemed to notice this and pulled me into a tight hug. We just sat there for a few minutes before breaking apart.

I took a deep breath and tried to start to talk. I didn't get very far before I stopped. I stopped at the first room with the fight against Bucky.

"I'm sorry Peter, I just can't." I really hoped he would understand. We chatted about other things until it came to midday and we went our separate ways.

About an hour later I was sitting writing in my notebook when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and saw nat in the doorway.

"Hey" I said as we stood at the door way. She had her smirk on as she showed me empty cans of cream. I sighed and smirked slightly.

"What did you do nat?" I said as she signalled for me to follow her and we walked down the hall. I tried to to laugh as I saw Steve and Bucky on the sofa asleep with cream beards and on there hands. Nat handed me a camera.

"You will want to video this" she said as I got the video ready. I started it and spoke barely above a whisper.

"This is what happens when two old men fall asleep when a well trained assassin is around." I did a thumbs up as she took out two feather dusters and tickled the two super soldiers faces. Splat. The cream pile was all over there face in seconds. Nat turned the corner as I disappeared down the hall. The camera was still running as I ran. I heard Steve and Bucky forming a plan as I turned quickly to see Steve running after nat and Bucky running for me.

I broke up in a sprint still trying not to laugh at the half asleep super solider ex assassin with cream all over his face chasing after me. I turned the corner and saw Skye and Raina in in the kitchen.

"Don't ask." I blurted out mid sprint. I turned another corner and saw Bucky coming right at me. I turned back and sprinted away again. I ran straight into Natasha as we ran up different halls. After about fifteen minutes it was a full on chase with spectators in the form of the other avengers. Me and Natasha were caught and sent to see Coulson.

We told him what had happened with the cream. I could see him trying not to laugh as he let us out of the office. We walked into the hall and burst out laughing as I pulled out the camera from my pocket. We watched it as we walked back to the main building. On the way we each got high fives from Peter, Darcy, Skye, Raina, tony and I few others.


End file.
